


Turn The Pages, Turn The Stone

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Free Use, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Widowmaker seems forgiveness when she defects to Overwatch, and some strange conditions are put upon her by the others to help the process. Chief among them is having to serve as a free use toy to the other women. How does this benefit her trust? Widowmaker is absolutely certain it doesn't, and that it's all just an excuse. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Turn The Pages, Turn The Stone

Widowmaker slowly awoke with a heavy, foggy sense of warmth hanging over her, pieces of last night and what she had done slowly coming back to her as she stumbled her way through trying to figure out what she had done and how completely ludicrous this all had become. She wasn't entirely sure what she had been up to the night before. Not at first. Shaking the weight and confusion off of her thoughts, she sat her way up, trying to remember things, but felt something firm and soft pressed up against her belly as she rose, making her look down and discover what she'd slept through.

D.Va was asleep with Widowmaker's half-flaccid cock still in her mouth. The memories came back. D.Va had been sucking Widowmaker dry and gone on until Widowmaker had simply passed out, and it seemed D.Va had kept up the pace until she too was too tired to keep going. The hot, wet mouth remained wrapped snug around the dick as the gamer slumbered and snored her way through her relaxation and warmth. It was almost sweet, almost a gesture of warm adoration and love that could very nearly warm Widowmaker's blackened heart as she watched her. Dried cum all over her face and a went spot underneath Widowmaker's ass where all the drool and soaked through the sheets all showed off just how intensely she had been at it.

But she had to pull back. Slipping slowly out, she looked around the room at all the video game posters and shelves of figures. If she was being truthful, this was the room of a foolish little girl, not a soldier, but she wasn't one to judge. Not with what she'd had to do to find forgiveness. All these video games seemed immature, but it represented a happiness she could respect. Her cock gently drew back, D.Va's mouth making some wet noises as her loose seal broke and she face planted down into the mattress without anyone underneath her. It let Widowmaker take her leave now, stumbling out of the gamer's bedroom and on to deal with her day.

Coming to her senses and joining Overwatch was a decision she was glad she'd been able to make, breaking out of the Talon conditioning and turning all the training Talon gave her against them. But it was a work in progress. She had a lot of trust to rebuild, a lot of fences to mend. To her absolute shock, the decision to accept her came with a strange condition. One that even Sombra, who left with her, didn't have over her. If she was to join Overwatch, she would have to adopt a free use policy with the other women and let them use her sexually however they pleased, whenever they pleased.

It sounded too insane to be real, but Widowmaker accepted it in a heartbeat--not that her heartbeats were that fast anymore--for the hope she could bring things back to normal and satisfy the demands of the bizarre situation she found herself in, completely unable to comprehend all the strange and dizzy thrills that ensued.

So now, she simply tried to live her life to the best of her abilities, which unfortunately came with a feeling of complete desperation, accepting deeper into the feelings and worries that continued to rip her asunder. It was difficult to get work done with the girls all over her, and she woke up every night in a different bedroom. She rarely saw the interior of her own outside of visiting it in the morning to get new clothes. The last time she slept in her bed was about three weeks earlier, but even when she did that, she woke up in the middle of the night to find Brigitte riding her cock while she slept.

She got to her bedroom to change, then to the cafeteria without incident or bothers, which was by itself a miraculous twist she wasn't too used to, and moved to gather up her breakfast, but Sombra was on top of that in an instant. "No, chica, you have to come with me," she said, grabbing Widowmaker by the ponytail and guiding her over to a table. Widowmaker went, knowing she didn't have a choice but to oblige and obey, doing everything in her power and accepting the dizzy rushes of frustration hitting her as she lined herself up for whatever new insanity awaited, knowing exactly where this mess would go and that it was going to be a lot to take. It always fucking was. Sombra tugged her pants down and tossed them aside, giving her cock a grope and saying, "Buenos dias to me."

Widowmaker settled up onto the edge of a table, sitting with her legs spread out, cock standing rigid and heavy balls dangling down low. She was exposed. On offer. It was a position she was used to. Sombra grabbed hold of Widowmaker's cock and wasted no time in working her hand up and down the length of the cock, an early morning handjob Sombra was happy to give. Lazy strokes up and down the length of her cock, teasing Widowmaker and tensing her up with the steady march into everything yet to come, wearing her resistance down and pushing her to accept with increasing need and fire the pleasures that would soon become too much for her to ignore.

But the sight of Widowmaker on display meant that she had one hell of an uphill fight to climb, because there were eyes on her. Lots of peering, greedy eyes, and it was ultimately Tracer who got to her first. "Don't mind if I do," she said, slipping into position and pressing her face into Widowmaker's heavy nut sac, immediately slurping it down and sucking on her balls while she worked her over, a shameless show of desire and greed pushing harder and firmer against her. There was little sense or restraint in what she did, a forward and needy show of desire bringing her a pleasure that Widowmaker didn't feel like she could resist. Everything simply happened, a radiant mess of heat hitting her strongly and all at once.

"Fuck," Widowmaker groaned, head rolling back as she felt he dual treats of a handjob and ball worship begin to stoke some fires inside of her. She didn't feel ready to handle or argue against all these feelings, blunt swells of desire that swept up suddenly through her and left her feeling a bit dizzy, struggling her way through trying to comprehend it all. A whole lot of passion and heat swept up through her, her head rolling back as the pleasures pushed her, imposing a fever and a wickedness that she didn't know how to help. The excitement came on hard, even though Sombra seemed absolutely unmoved as she jerked Widowmaker off.

All that commotion was a fair lot to deal with, a rush of pleasures and frustrations that were about to get much worse; she caught Pharah's eye. A bulge in her pants signaled what she was after, and Widowmaker heaved a sigh. "Just do it," she groaned, ready to get what was coming and knowing there was no point in resisting what was to come. She was stuck here, given only one choice in the mess of passion about to tear her apart.

"You almost sound like you don't want it," Pharah teased, reaching into her pants and fishing out a cock just as big and formidable as Widowmaker's was. Pharah stopped up onto the table and tugged Widowmaker's hair, turning her head in toward her and urging her to suck down her meaty cock. The swift push into her mouth and the eager claiming all hit strongly, leaving little sense or calm to this. There was a calm, forward greed to the way Pharah took her. She wasn't wasting time, wasn't mincing her effort as she claimed her so firmly and thoroughly, and she was ready to keep exploring, fucking with broader, greedier motions to wind her up and challenge her.

Having her mouth fucked while her cock and balls got treated was a weird mess of conflicting feelings, emotions bubbling up harshly inside of her as she tried to do her best to prepare for it all. The pleasure had a funny way of hitting her harder and stronger than she was necessarily ready for. Her mouth wrapped around Pharah's cock, embracing and sucking down the oversized cock. Being the well endowed fucktoy around the base was not a feeling Widowmaker knew how to handle, doubly so when Pharah came around with an equally gifted cock and challenged her with the harshness and dizzy fever of getting pushed. She had to find her groove somehow, doing her best to handle all the emotions and worries keeping her confused and worried. There was just a little bit too much here to hold on through.

"You're popular," Sombra teased, one hand holding onto a piece of fruit and the other tugging along the big, blue cock she had to tend to. Pre-cum dripped down from the dick and into Tracer's hair as the brunette worked with greedy, slobbering fever to slurp on each of her fat nuts. She was aggressive and eager, throwing herself into the pleasure as hard and as greedy as could be. Tracer had a real obsession with Widowmaker's cock, and threw herself at it more intensely than anyone else, fever and desire all pushing her to seek out the thrills and greeds of losing all control. There wasn't a shred of subtlety to any of it; she wanted what she wanted, and she got it all, seeking the pleasures without hesitation.

For all that she was frustrated and tense under the wickedness of it all, Widowmaker couldn't pretend she didn't love having Pharah use her like fuckmeat. It all felt a little bit different than it did with anyone else, a treatment pushing limits stronger and stranger as she opened in to the excitement. There was a whole lot to take in here. Mostly cock, inches and inches of fat dick that filled her throat. Nobody else could fuck her quite like this, and the pleasure was a rush of pure excitement, incredible lusts and hungers that continued to swell and ache through her. Even if it was a lot, even if its wildest excesses kept her giving in, she was happy to give in to this all, bizarre as it was.

Pharah moved with a speedy intensity and desire harsh enough that she came undone well before anyone else, groaning out in vocal delight and heaving forward, blowing her load down Widowmaker's throat. She struggled and shivered, chugging it down as her own cock pulsated with intent. Tracer pulled back and prepared herself to have some of the treat, but Sombra stopped her, tilting the cock down and holding her coffee cup in the line of fire so that every drop of Widowmaker's ample load landed into her coffee.

"Hey, some of that was mine!" Tracer shouted, but she could do little but watch impotently at the sight of Sombra stirring her coffee in, ignoring her entirely and taking an ice, long gulp of it down with absolute disdain and mockery for Tracer.

"I love what your taste adds to my coffee," Sombra moaned. she began to spill off into ecstatic Spanish exclamations as she drank down her sinful morning treat. "Thanks for the help, gringa." That smugness was all Tracer was going to get, a blunt mockery and dismissal that left Tracer furrowing her brow, raw embarrassment hitting her much stronger through everything that struck her.

Widowmaker sighed. This wasn't her fight to make, and rather than do much against this, she rose up to seek out some breakfast. Pharah's cum wasn't going to fill her up enough; she needed to get some real food in her belly and hope for the best.  
*********************************  
Widowmaker used to feel exposed in paper hospital gowns. Having been walked through every hallway in Overwatch's main base naked, ass leaking with Pharah's cum, paper gowns felt pretty fucking chase. Mercy was giving her a monthly physical, mandated by both Overwatch to make sure operatives were constantly being monitored, and also by the strange situations of Widowmaker's altered physiology depending special attention and constant observance. It was important to make sure she was still healthy and still on top of her problems, and Mercy did a good job of keeping that all tight, thankfully.

Problem was, Mercy was looking to do a lot more than that to Widowmaker than just give her a once-over. Widowmaker had not made it through one single check-up unmolested in one way or another, and each appointment ended the exact same way. "Please position yourself on the table so I can collect a semen sample." She pulled a fresh glove on and applied ample amounts of lube to it as she motioned to the specially designed examination table made just for Widowmaker. The gown had to come off, which put a conclusive end to the scant bits of dignity that Widowmaker had wanted to hold onto so tightly. In their place, the worried, frayed embarrassment of lying prone down atop a table specially designed to embarrass her.

Her cock went through a hole to rest rigid and pointing straight down into an open flask waiting for her load, while her shapely, toned ass hung up in the air, open for attention. Mercy finished lubing up and advanced toward her. "Now, take a deep breath and relax," the doctor said, and dove in to begin doing some very undoctor-like things to Widowmaker's ass hole. Her lips pressed a long and firm kiss right against her hole, making Widowmaker tense up as the lubricated, gloved-up hand wrapped around her and started to stroke it.

The real killer of this treatment was that Mercy took her sweet, sweet time. She was methodical to the point of fault, and the struggles starting to rise up now through Widowmaker hit with far more fire and burning heat than she was ready to face, body tight and teeth clenched as she felt the sweeps of attention take her. "You don't need to be so slow," she said, biting her lip and trying to wriggle out under the frustrations growing through her. she didn't have a good way to answer any of this, frozen in place and receiving the broad motions and attentions meant to unravel her at the seams, meant to push and challenge and prod her into hopeless surrender to these desires.

"Please let the doctor work," Mercy replied. Dismissive in the softest way she could be, as her hand worked its careful pace up and down the length of the cock she tended to, stroking with a singular intent and desire driven by things all coming together with the patience she felt a necessity to make this come together. she wasn't subtle or controlled in the way she worked her over, knowing she could push Widowmaker's limits, but seeing the value in taking her time with it. Especially as she buried her face into the gorgeous ass and let her tongue works its slowly, slithering circles against the hole. she was in no hurry to blitz through anything here, taking her time and allowing the pleasures to slowly climb, building them up and allowing something firm and fundamental to take her, pushing her thoughts into a state of warm commotion too weird to fathom.

The tongue kept slithering and squirming, imposing this bizarre mess of heat and worry upon her as Widowmaker steadily fell deeper, struggling and aching under the strange desire and devotion of a treatment much too ferocious and harsh to control. It was excessive in the hottest of ways, her moans rising as she struggled hotter, gave in to the deeper haze and delight of pure lust. The ecstasy left her with little idea what to make of this, struggling to control her body's insistent, instinctual urge to plunge into ferocious chaos, and she was happy to keep giving up, to stumble her way into the reckless, intoxicating joy of losing all fucking control.

There was no calm to spare Widowmaker from this, her body twisting and squirming under the continued heat and confusion of giving in harder. she tried her best to make sense of things that further slipped away from her, exploring the bizarre clumsiness and expression of lust leaving her with way more questions about how to make this all work out. Her cock throbbed in the hand working along it, the slow and laborious milking treatment that made her want to scream out in wild frustration, begging for attention and relief that remained a taunting, distant thought. Mercy drew everything out, keeping Widowmaker from losing herself, keeping her in a bizarre middle ground where all she could do was get torn up by fever.

"I can tell we're going to get a big sample today," Mercy moaned. Her teasing was feverish, only growing more wicked and forward as she worked to drive her up the wall. Widowmaker was getting tenser, cock throbbing, pre-cum drooling steadily in pleading shows of utter desperation. She was a mess, and even though she had the power to bring some sense to this and spare Widowmaker from the madness, Mercy couldn't show anything of the sort. she wanted to keep her stumbling, drawing the miserable tease out.

It gave her plenty of time to eat her ass. Her slow licks, kisses, and slurps against that tight, dark blue hole were driven by the most singularly forward and unbearably hot treatment she could muster, seeking to completely undermine whatever Widowmaker could muster, challenging her harder with feelings that threatened to tear her apart at the seams. The merits of letting the moment build were something Mercy would always talk up and insist upon, and she showed off now just how powerful such a method could be, exploring these feelings and the pleasures she knew could come from focusing on one singular task and breaking down every bit of rebellion and opposition inside of her.

When Widowmaker did finally come undone, she was a shrieking mess, hips bucking, ass pressing back against Mercy's face, all of these dizzy lusts and feverish needs ensuring she didn't have a prayer of dealing with nay of this in any reasonable method. She was simply stuck, awash with emotions and needs that pushed her over the line, and she came into the flask awaiting her load, balls emptying shot after shot of gooey spunk, filling it up with every drop Mercy could milk from Widowmaker's cock. It was too much, and its messiest, gooiest excesses left her feeling nothing short of amazing.

Mercy finished her off and then drew slowly back. "That will be all," she said, wiping some spit from her mouth and giving Widowmaker a pat on the ass. "I will see you tomorrow for your results." She took the flask as Widowmaker dressed and headed off, but as she left, she could hear the sounds of fingers toying in the sticky mess that had just been wrung out of her. Widowmaker looked over her shoulder in time to see her sucking the finger clean, thighs pressing together as she savoured the lurid mess she had just earned, and Widowmaker could only roll her eyes in derision. It was the same thing every time with Angela, and she shirked away from it all, off to hit her real duties for the day.  
*****************************  
Widowmaker put in her time at the firing range. Target practice was of the utmost importance, and she needed to keep her talents sharp. Between missions, it was about all she could do to keep sharp, given that Overwatch wasn't sending her out to assassinate people plenty. She was unwinding and relaxing in a different world, lining up her shots and preparing herself for the chance to fire off shot after shot. She suited up for it, ignoring how much her shapely ass looked all the more enticing for it given that situation, something she didn't think about as she held firm and settled prone down on the 'sniper platform'.

As she took her shots, Tracer snuck up on her, eyes on that juicy ass and steadily growing in greed and hunger. Her lust was unshakable; Tracer had been a pent-up mess since the morning, when Sombra so rudely ran interference and kept her from getting the cum she felt she rightly earned. She was horny, needy, full of a thirst that had to be indulged in, and she decided to go for it. She was upon Widowmaker in a second, speedily ripping her combat suit open and burying her face into her ass.

"Fuck, seriously?" Widowmaker asked. She didn't need to ask who was there. The speedy tongue slithering circles against her hole came on with absolutely no restraint or care, a pressure rising without sense through her. "Tracer, you already--"

"Shut up, I need this," Tracer whined. She kept eating, tongue working against the tight pucker with the unrelenting delight and greed of pure ecstasy, finding herself in a stronger, messier rush of everything she craved, and the pleasures continued throwing her into ecstasy. She wanted this, craving the ass and letting her tongue go all out. "I'm getting your cum. Just take it." Her tongue worked with broad and desperate motions, broad sweeps seeking to give a deeper pleasure and hunger to the mess of heat.

Widowmaker sighed, shutting her eyes and struggling now under the worries and frustrations of trying to keep her aim steady. She was going to have to fight this off, a struggle sharp and overbearing as she worked up to the pace of firing off the shots she needed to take aim with. There wasn't a damn thing she could do here, struggling under the pleasures and passions that hit her hard, and she was stuck here, accepting the frustration and heat that swept up through her. Accepting this, she did her best to deal with all of it, knowing she had little choice.

The tongue pressing deeper into her ass left her fitful, though. She groaned, trying to steady her aim against the incredible tension and challenge of being rimmed through her attempt at target practice. It was a challenge of sorts. Maybe if she told it to herself like that she could be okay. She could get through this, fumbling with her gun and trying to fidget her way into comfort. But the tongue was firm, greedy, a forward push into all the things that Widowmaker wasn't certain how to handle. She did what she could to understand this all, a dizzy and weird mess that challenged her in ways she finally had to speak up about.

"Lying prone with a hard-on is horrible," she groaned. "If what you're after is cum, can I use your face?" She was deeply embarrassed, stumbling her way through passions and confusions she wished she was better suited to express and understand. Tracer knew what she was asking, and the burning shame and fever of opening up to such an embarrassing question was in no capacity what she wanted to deal with. Knowing that this was her stock was a maddening, bizarre twist, but she knew she just had to roll with it, whatever it meant.

Tracer smiled. "Should've asked that in the first place. I'll eat your ass some other time." She pulled out from underneath Widowmaker, tearing her suit open harder and freeing the meaty cock, slipping underneath Widowmaker and offering her throat up as a cocksleeve. Her clumsy twists and the sudden, fumbling fever and surrender of what struck her made for something bright, specific, and brilliant. She gagged the cock down, forcing her way forward and embracing the chance to slobber and struggle all over the pleasures pushing her limits. She was unafraid of this chance now, seeking pleasure and indulgence stronger, messier, demanding the unraveling panics that continued burning her up from deep within.

Widowmaker gasped out in ecstasy as she felt the throat embrace her cock, felt Tracer push hard on to seek out these pleasures and passions with no sense of control or restraint. Her hips couldn't help but buck back and forth, opening up to the pleasures that demanded her absolute acceptance, surrender rising messier through her body and imposing something brilliant upon her. There was nothing better than this, all of these sharp ecstasies hitting her square-on and bringing her a passion much too ferocious to help. She wanted it, and the pleasures challenged her with their intense greed, fueling a desire she kept losing herself to, fucking Tracer's face and getting way too into it for her own good, caring only about throwing herself into the deep end.

Unable to fight the up and down of her hips in motion, Widowmaker sought the satisfaction and desire of fucking Tracer's face. It was a nice face. A fuckable face. She threw herself rougher into an ecstasy and a need she was completely unable to resist. She kept firing off shots, but her mind was elsewhere, focused now on the wild relief and joy of complete acceptance. There was no restraint here, no moment of calm to save her from what she wanted, from her worst appetites and needs coming brilliantly to the forefront. She was unable to resist these feelings, knowing her orgasm was fast approaching, and simply unable to resist it all. The pleasures kept coming, broad sweeps of passion that remained ferocious, overbearing, pushing harder against her and against sense.

When she came, it was right down Tracer's throat. Tracer had to shove Widowmaker forward and push her up so she could get her mouth flooded with cum, an equally important treatment leaving her drunkenly awash in greed and lust aplenty. She was happy to take it on, overjoyed to soak in these pleasures and lose herself even harder, embracing what now felt too real to control, and she was eager to lose herself harder to all of it. Every passionate flare of heat came on with very singular, ferocious intent, and she was there to collect all of it. Tracer swallowed down as much as she could, a moaning, helpless wreck who guzzled every drop she could get at before saying, "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Before Widowmaker could even begin asking her what that was, Tracer was out of the room entirely.  
*****************************  
On top of being a sex toy, Widowmaker also had a general 'open availability' when it came to people needing things. That counted for any member of Overwatch, not just the women. If she was free and someone needed something, she was expected to do her part to give and help with it, expected to do her part to keep things moving smoothly. Sometimes it was incredibly menial, like when she served as a mobile toolbox for Torbjorn by carrying his tool box around the huge build he was tending to. Other times it was just glorified chores. Some times, though, she actually did have some uses, and that was the work she felt happiest doing.

But on occasion, instead of any of that, she received the 'treat' of ending up a sex toy and lent hand at the same time. That was how Symmetra had her, as she 'tested out' a tentacle machine of some kind, which held Widowmaker up in the air, limbs spread out and tentacles fucking her ass and her mouth in steady time, pounding into her with absolutely no restraint or care. It was a lot, the overbearing expression of pure heat and greed she had to fight and struggle her way through, wrestling with emotions and sensations sweeping up hotly through her. Widowmaker was, as usual, not given much choice or option in this; she had duties to fulfill, and all she could do was give in to them fully.

There was nothing quite like this, the pleasures and passions hitting her with a firm and utterly chaotic sense of incisive need. There was a lot to try and roll with here, and she didn't do a great job with nay of it, a twisting mess trying her best to contain the emotions burning through her so strongly. The tentacles worked with a firm and independent pace, each fucking with a 'mind' of its own rather than all at once, making for an erratic rhythm to which Widowmaker got pounded, adding that extra, special little edge of frustration to keep her from fully grasping one way or another was happening or why.

"I should probably be taking notes," Symmetra said, even as her fingers worked deftly between Brigitte's legs, toying with the redhead's tight pussy and winding her up for pleasures and passions getting bolder and louder as they indulged together in this heat, this reckless want. She was unafraid of what she was doing, open and shameless in her lustful expression, not bothering to hide her lusts and the way she did it all right in front of Widowmaker. She was supposed to be taking orders, but her steady, patient toying with another woman took precedent instead.

"We're recording it," Brigitte insisted. "We watch it back for notes, it's okay." Her own fingers were similarly at work at Symmetra's pussy, but she was far less composed and calm than Symmetra was. Everything she did was a greedy show forward, an expression of raw passion and desire, pleasures growing completely out of control and dizzily seeking to undermine reason and sense. She was prepared to see this all through, and she knew there was no greater passion and surrender than completely throwing herself into it. "Actually, should we activate the fun part?'

Widowmaker wanted to scream, "Fun part?" with all the incredulous fever she could muster, but her voice got caught. The tentacle fucking her throat kept her from expressing that very well, keeping her locked down and detached from reason or control. She was stuck, unable to ground herself or bring anything normal to spare herself these growing furies, frustrations that continued to sweep through her, burning across her thoughts and keeping her lost. The 'fun part' turned out to be a big fucking surprise, as another tentacle emerged from the compact machine, this one with a big, open mouth. It pushed down her cock, simulating fellatio with a frightening accuracy. Widowmaker had tried toys before to do something similar. None of them had the same punch that this did.

Her hips jerked back and forth, rocking now between the wilds fever of having her cock sucked and her holes fucked, the thrills making her jerk between extremes in the polar bliss of getting used so hard and so rough. It was unbelievable, and she tried her best to cope with the emotions tearing through her while definitely failing to keep nay shred of composure. She stared in envy at the warm and adoring touch of the two women touching one another, both doing their parts to embrace the pleasures and the wants coming on so strongly. There didn't feel like much that could be done about this, the passions hitting strong, fierce, so sudden and so wild that all she could do was let it happen. There was no denying how good it felt, no way to fight against the reality and the truth beyond letting go.

There was no greater pleasure than this .Everything hit so hard, so raw, so strong. Widowmaker twisted under the raw excitement of this overwhelming fever, beholding Brigitte fingerfucking Symmetra and writhing in desperate, fitful need against her fingers. She didn't hide how much she needed this ,but her own cravings stood in stark contrast to how serene Symmetra was, regardless of the fingers at work upon her. The sight provided a strange escalation to behold, one she worked against while falling further into the reckless ecstasy and chaos of giving in. It was too much to believe, but she welcomed it. There was nothing but pure joy to be found here, an ecstasy sweeping up harder through her as she gave in.

Neither woman who watched her had cum yet, but that was fine. They watched as Widowmaker's cock erupted into the clear embrace of the fake mouth, the mechanical workings of the fake dick doing its part and bringing her such indecent bliss. It was incredible to behold, and the girls let it happen. Widowmaker had little means of pretending she wasn't loving every second of this wild heat, as the tentacle pulled back from her twitching cock.

"Now, the fun part," Symmetra purred. "Aside from watching you squirm." She brought the tentacle to her lips and mimed a kiss of sorts against it, treated to the wild joy of making sloppily making out with the tentacle. She sucked the deposited cum out of it, and all too happily pivoted to pushing a kiss against Brigitte, fingers dipping into her as she snowballed some of Widowmaker's cum into her mouth. Brigitte threw herself against Symmetra, winding up for far more lustful and aggressive motions, needing to let herself go and really give in to the wild appetites driving her wild. Which was all well and good save for one very key problem.

Widowmaker was still getting fucked by the tentacles, and nobody was letting her down.  
********************************  
"My arrangement doesn't cover civilians," Widowmaker said, even as he eyes appraised the cute redhead in front of her with an uncertain acceptance and curiosity. When she arrived--as ordered--to Tracer's room to receive her 'surprise', she didn't expect Emily to be there. Tracer's girlfriend, sitting blushing and tense on the bed and eyeing the cock that her girlfriend was already working at.

"Come on, lighten up. We're going to have some fun. All of us." Tracer worked her hand quicker along Widowmaker's cock, planting lots of sloppy love and wet kisses onto it. She needed the cock drenched in spit for what was to come, and she didn't hold back the greedy intentions, sweeps of lust across the dick wearing down every last bit of resistance Widowmaker could have shown, all in the name of pursuing the greed and the fire she knew would carry her forward.

"Lena has told me a lot about Overwatch's sex doll," Emily teased, smile brightening up. "I didn't know you would be so big. I've never had a cock before, but I'm happy to have this be my first one." The playful thrills of teasing and prodding brought Emily incredible delight, and she continued to poke and tease as she enjoyed the ways that Widowmaker squirmed, watching Tracer suck on her cock and prepare her for what was to come.

"I am not a sex doll," Widowmaker said, but she was kind of a sex doll. She knew there was little to not case to be made in arguing about it. She was just keeping up appearances at this point, treated to the sloppy blowjob that primed and slicked her up to take on Emily and claim her pussy for the first time. As stoic as she wanted to be, Widowmaker's eyes couldn't stay off of Emily's body. It was tight, waiting, ready to be ravished and indulged, and Widowmaker knew she just had to accept that.

Once she was sufficiently sucked, Tracer guided Emily to rest back in her arms, leaned comfortably against her girlfriend and prepared her, gently easing her thighs apart. As Emily turned her head back and snuck some kisses from Tracer in, Widowmaker felt like the sex toy in this situation, a way to spice up a night for the couple, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be taking that role on, but she understood there wasn't exactly a choice to be had here. Widowmaker was going to have to do exactly as she told and give them exactly as she was asked, and she didn't fight against any of it, pushing forward to claim Emily's virginity and starting up on giving her what she wanted.

Confident thrusts back and forth made the redhead blush and shiver, bright and hot under the needy pulses of delight hitting her. "That feels so good," she moaned, twisting under these pleasures, allowing wicked attention and greed to begin pushing her limits every which way. Emily pressed back against Tracer, who had plenty of kisses to share against her neck and plenty of teasing to ply her nipples with.

"You're doing great at taking the cock," Tracer moaned. "Just like we practiced with the dildo. Be slow, be patient. Let the pleasure happen, you're going to have a blast." She took on the reassuring support role, pampering her girlfriend and easing her deeper into the pleasures taking her by storm, and all Emily had to do was roll with it. Everything built up as a stronger and messier indulgence. Widowmaker did her part, obeying the orders and following through on everything expected of her, finding the results further escalating out of control as she gave in as hard as she could. This was a lot to work through, and she was determined to see it through. She may have been a sex doll, but she was a damn good one.

Emily's cheeks grew brighter. "I need to stay on base more often with service like this," Emily moaned, clinging tighter to Widowmaker and giving up with steady rolls of her hips, lost to the foggy indulgence and delight of completely giving in. Her hips kept moving, and the steady roll of her body in reckless greedy service showed off the pleasures awaiting her, her voice rising up louder and everything she did expressing the hopeless, certain fire of giving up. She was focused, confident, allowing herself to steadily succumb and sink deeper, lost to anything but the certainty that this felt much too good to be able to fight it off.

Widowmaker's hips worked faster. She didn't appreciate being talked about like that, groaning and heaving through the pleasures, trying to cover for how good this felt and how much she was definitely giving up everything to it. The pleasure was overbearing, intoxicating, and it dragged her deep into a passion unlike anything else, driving her over the line and teaching her an insane lesson as she succumbed. She kept going, a bit envious of how Tracer was all over Emily with her hands, teasing and touching her in a million ways that would have been nice to enjoy herself, but it wasn't to be.

A long, enduring round of sex wasn't to be, either. Emily came hard, gasping and thrashing under the joy of being fucked for the first time, and Tracer moaned, "Pull out, pull out!" as Emily tried to handle all of these feelings. Her inexperienced body tired to work through them, and Widowmaker believed at first this was to give her a break, but the couple had other ideas, shoving greedily forward without warning to get their mouths onto Widowmaker's cock, sucking and slurping in reverent shows of utter devotion. Their greed and their hunger was overbearing and unafraid, a shameless show of need and lust that Widowmaker didn't have a prayer of dealing with, reduced to a shivering, moaning mess watching them play with her.

The mouths teased all over her dick. Both Emily and Tracer wanted this so badly, and they didn't shy away from seeking it by force, pushing Widowmaker to a state where she couldn't act like she didn't love this. Her hands ran through both Emily and Tracer's hair. When things got this late and she was this tired, the walls came down, and the depths of how much Widowmaker loved this were blatant as could be.

When she came, it was all over their faces. Tracer and Emily both teased and encouraged her load on, and as she erupted all over them, they pulled back, taking it across their pretty faces and turning in toward one another for a sloppy, adoring mess of kisses. They were shameless, feverish, eager to meet and adore one another with broad, drastic motions and a pleasure like nothing else. They were unafraid, unashamed, and met to swap the cum before looking back up at the hung woman knelt in front of them.

"You're staying with us tonight," Tracer moaned, and tugged Amelie down into a surprisingly impassioned kiss. One so affectionate that Widowmaker almost overlooked that Tracer still had a mouthful of cum waiting to share with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
